Migraine
by Beldamslittlehelper
Summary: When Arthur is suffering through a migraine , Merlin comes to the rescue.


Arthur didn't feel right. He was trying his absolute best to ignore it, but he couldn't deny that he felt run down.

Today he was due to be going on a hunting trip for a whole day, however the way his head seemed to constantly throb and the way his vision kept blurring at random times tortured and made it feel as if his head was being forcefully placed in a vice . The nausea along with the vicious, harsh stabbing pain that he felt increase dramatically was corrupting his whole head and dulling his thoughts.

The last thing he needed was Merlin's rise and shine wake up call.

"Rise and shine" to Merlin was his usual wake up call, but today it sounded like a piercing shriek in Arthur's ear.

"Get out" Arthur mumbled so that Merlin could only hear him faintly. However Merlin's first thought was that Arthur was just cranky at having to wake up at a perfectly reasonable time.

"Up and at em", Merlin said cheerfully as he knew that this would usually irritate Arthur, therefore make him get out of bed just to avoid anymore of Merlin's irritating ways of making him crawl out of his warm comfy bed.

But today even Merlin's most awful way of saying it's time to get up didn't seem to deserve a proper response.

Merlin just sighed before bribing Arthur with his breakfast which only made the nausea he was already feeling ten times worse.

"Merlin, if you don't get out this instant I will throw this at your head"! Was Arthur feeble attempt at a threat, the only thing he felt like doing to someone's head was to bash his own against a wall until he could no longer suffer the pain.

Merlin then noticed that Arthur still hadn't moved from the position that he was in when he first came into the room.

Having noticed Merlin's continuous staring , Arthur had told him that he was to get him some breakfast. Although he wasn't actually hungry, it did mean that Arthur would get a mini break from Merlin's constant comments and odd looks.

Arthur felt himself sway forwards as he clumsily got out of his bed and nearly stumbled on to his wooden chair near his desk.

Feeling his head starting to pound even harder, Arthur buried his face in his arms to block out the sun light which was shining straight on to him.

By the time Merlin had returned with his breakfast, he instantly saw the lines of pain on his that were telling him that something more serious was happening, causing Merlin to drop Arthur's breakfast with a loud crash as he rushed over to him just before hearing whimpering sounds coming from Arthur.

"Arthur are you alright" Merlin called while shaking Arthur's shoulder just enough for Arthur to notice him.

"Wwhat do you th- think"? Arthur grunted.

Merlin was then immediately concerned as he had never heard Arthur slur his speech like that especially without the aid of a few beers.

"Arthur what's wrong"? Merlin asked, lowering his voice to a calmer tone.

"Hhead hurttss" Arthur replied before letting out a squeak of pure pain.

Merlin then attempted to sit Arthur up, however it made him jump when Arthur cried out and automatically tried to put his head back on to the desk in the very same position.

"Not moving" Arthur said as sternly as his voice would let him.

"But we need to get you back to bed please Arthur" Merlin tried but Arthur still refused.

"No! Hurts to move" Arthur nearly yelled before whimpering again as his yelling caused him a considerable amount of increased pain.

Now being close to panicking Merlin rushed to get Gaius, hoping that the worst was not to come.

After Gaius had done what he needed to do, it was soon known that Arthur was suffering from a migraine . Gaius had told Merlin with strict instructions to keep an eye on Arthur in case he got any worse.

Merlin was also told that any light would be disturbing Arthur, so Merlin was then instructed to draw the curtains to block out any light as it could make Arthur worse.

Looking at Arthur who was now in bed after the difficult task that consisted of him and Gaius having to practically lift the sleepy Arthur into his bed along with a few moans and squeaks from Arthur as his way of protesting.

Once Gaius had left Merlin was instantly by Arthur's side even though he seemed to be asleep. Merlin automatically became Arthur's security guard as if he was protecting him from any harm outside his bedroom door. Merlin would snap at anyone who dared to tell him to leave Arthur to rest as well as a death stare which soon sent out a short but serious message.

After about a couple of hours, Merlin heard Arthur stirring and had to calm him down when Arthur began to panic for that very second before figuring out where he was. When he did calm down, his facial features began to soften when he noticed that it was Merlin who was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Merlin" Arthur mumbled in a sleepy way.

Merlin replied with a grin before finding the courage to speak.

"Arthur, are you alright"? Merlin asked in a low quiet voice just in case Arthur was still feeling sensitive.

"Um... I think so" Arthur replied, his voice wobbling ever so slightly.

Merlin was then about to announce that Arthur should get some rest until Arthur called him back.

"Arthur"? Merlin asked, his voice now having its turn to come out wobbly.

"I just wanted to say... well ... thanks for looking after me" Arthur stammered awkwardly.

Merlin wide grin then exploded from his lips, his grin filling Arthur's room with the feeling of calmness and his pure happiness.

For a minute Arthur looked as if he was enjoying the sight of Merlin's obvious joy of having his friend back to his normal self, but being the tough mighty Arthur, it didn't last too long.

"Oh please, the rest of the time you're a complete idiot", Arthur said, clearly trying to save himself from any more soppy talk.

Merlin chuckled silently before leaving Arthur to get some rest, and this time leaving Arthur on his own wasn't such a challenge as he now knew that Arthur did truly feel better.


End file.
